The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis of the Orchidaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PHALDENDO’.
Phalaenopsis comprises a genus of about 60 species of herbaceous perennials many of which, or the hybrids thereof, are suitable for cultivar in the home or greenhouse. Phalaenopsis is predominantly epiphytic or rock dwelling, and is native to tropical Asia, the Malay Archipelago, and Oceania. The species typically has 2-ranked, fleshy, oblong or elliptic leaves affixed to a short central stem (monopodial growth), which vary in size from 12 to 20 cm to over 60 cm. The leaves may be entirely green or mottled with silver grey.
Phalaenopsis orchids, often referred to as ‘Moth Orchids’ in the horticultural trade, are frequently used to furnish cut flowers for the florist trade or sold as flowering potted-plants for home or interiorscape.
Phalaenopsis produces upright or pendent lateral racemes, often with many showy flowers which open in succession beginning with the lowermost. The flowers possess three sepals and three petals; the lateral ones being alike. The lowermost petals, called the labellum, are three-lobed and are often more brightly-colored than the other flower segments. Flower colors include various shades of pink, white, yellow, and red-brown.
Phalaenopsis orchids are typically propagated from seeds. Asexual propagation of Phalaenopsis is often done from off-shoots which arise from the lower bracts of the inflorescence. The resulting plants are detached from the mother plants and may be planted in a suitable substrate.
The new Phalaenopsis ‘PHALDENDO’ is particularly characterized by its attractive and unique lilac shaded and slightly striped flowers, economical propagation by tissue culture, rapid growth, and a plant dimension suitable for packaging and shipping to the market.
‘PHALDENDO’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
The new Phalaenopsis ‘PHALDENDO’ originated from a cross made in April 2003 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a Phalaenopsis pot plant named ‘01-1074’ (unpatented), while the male parent is a white Phalaenopsis pot plant named ‘21067-0001’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected in April 2003 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a 5-year period. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PHALDENDO’ by tissue culture was first performed in September 2010 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the new cultivar is firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Apr. 25, 2014. ‘PHALDENDO’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.